Loves Betrail
by FucoDemoneVampire
Summary: Revan Yenalduchi is trying to stop the new dark vampire lord Malick, his own brother.... he is aided by the Yenalduchi wolf pack, and his new coven.


Chapter I

New School

As I pulled up to the school parking lot I found a parking space about fifty yards from the main entrance to the school. The cars in the parking lot were new '06-'08 models. I parked my car and as I got out I heard some teachers in the office thinking '_Is that the new student?'_ As I started toward the entrance the wind stated to blow and I caught a scent I had never encountered, it was sweet a very floral sent but had an edge to it that made me want to search for it. But I resisted the urge for doing so would surly blow my cover, and then the sent was gone. Just as quickly as it started it vanished.

_What was that???_

I continued to head for the school entrance and headed to wander around since my first class was a free period, and that's when I saw **her**. I could not hear her thoughts unlike the other of this world, and her energy flowed around her like matter around a black hole. I went to talk with her.

_May be if I hear her voice or if I'm close I'll hear her thoughts._

I got close to her and said "excuse me maim" "Yea?" as she said this she turned around and I was hers from that moment on, I was hers and no one else's. "Hey are you the new student?"

"Yes maim I am. The name is Reven, Reven Yenalduchi." "Hi I'm Anna, Anna Denorti" I could tell that she was not human but vampire. "Well I need to go to class."

"Of course."

Then she walked passed me, and that sent returned to the air.

Later that day at lunch I ran across Anna and her friends.

"Hey Reven! Over here!"

"Hey Anna… And you all are?"

"Jojo!"

"Hey Yennie, Kassel."

"Reven what are you doing? Oh! Hi I'm Yennie, and this is Kassel."

"Hi. I'm Anna, and this is Emily and her brother Ryan."

Anna was about 5'7" and wore a black hoodie over a green tee and had blue jeans on, her hair was pulled up in a pony-tail. The one named Emily wore a white v-neck sleeveless shirt with tan-kaki pants and was about 5'5"and had her hair down. The one whose name was Ryan wore a tight black t-shirt and black jeans; he was about 6'9".

_What are you doing Reven? You'll blow our cover!_

"Yennie relax they already know."

"Know what?"

"Oh I'm sorry that was rude. I am Reven Yenalduchi this is Yennie Veracruz and Kassel Enorlsa. Yennie and Kassel are pure blood vampires and I am a werewolf, and you all?"

"Well we are all pure blood vampires." said Anna

"Well then it looks like we need to discus territory… or do you wish to join in to one coven?"

"Let's join in to one coven."

"But you are confused on how it will work? We'll just have two heads of our little family. You and I."

"How did you know I was the leader?"

I replied by taping my head and saying "There are no secrets with me. If you want to talk more fallow me to my home after school and we'll talk more there."

"Alright."

"See you then." I replied with a half smile.

After school I went to my car to wait for Anna so we could talk about the merging of our covens. I saw some thing from a time ago a memory I don't recall ever having. I saw London the place of my birth, or so I thought it was I was hunting, but on two-legs not four. I then came back to the present.

_What was that?_

Just then a black porch pulled up and stopped.

_Ok let's go. Think your rust bucket can keep up?_

"Oh it'll do more than keep up."

_Sure. I'll follow._

"Ok."

I then got in my car and backed out. I drove to my house with the gas peddle riding on the floor. As I pulled up the drive way my family ran along side me for a few seconds then they broke form as I hit the brakes and drifted around the corner and in to the garage and stopped right in my usual space next to my Lamborghini and Harley Davidson.

_So this is your home. Where is Yennie and Kassel?_

"At their home's in town."

_You all don't live with each other?_

"No"

_You are a strange coven._

"Do you think that three high students could live under the same roof and have no parents and there not be any questions?"

_I could see how that could be problematic._

Through the conversation we had walked to my house, gone in side and were seated in the living room.

"Okay. So how do you want the land to be se… okay we could do that but I was thinking we combine our two hunting grounds and… yes… yea that would work. Also I wanted to know if you would want to go out some… alright at seven at the… sure La Roca would be fine. See you… mates? I was hoping that at one point in time that would be possible… well, see you at seven."

I then walked Anna out to her car and sent her off on home._ I think that I'll pick her up at her house. I'll take the Lamborghini._ I then went up stairs to get ready. When I got up to my room I went to my closet and got out a black long-sleeve button shirt, black ironed slacks and a black vest. After getting dressed I went to the bathroom and thought _should I pull my hair back into a pony tail? Or not?_ After a few moments I pulled my hair back and secured it with a hair tie.

_Okay, better get going. Its 6:45 and I have her sent… better get going._ I then went to my Lamborghini and started it and went to Anna's house. I stopped out side her house and got out. I then went up to the door and herd Anna think_ don't knock my parents don't like the idea of me dating. And I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant? I'll be right out._

She then got out and said "do you have a death wish my mom and dad hate the idea of me dating."

"Sorry. Thought I would come and pick you up."

"ANNA!!! IS THAT THE BOY WHO ASKED YOU ON A DATE?!!!"

"Anna, how about I just meet your parents?"

"Alright… your funeral." we had exchanged these few words in a whisper to quiet for human ears.

"Yes dad."

"WELL COME HERE…_**BOTH OF YOU**_!"

"Yes dad."

"So you're the boy who asked my daughter out on a date?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Reven Yenalduchi."

_How can a kid be so polite? _"Well it's nice to meet you Reven."

"And your name is?"

"My name is Mark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So why did you ask my daughter out on a date?"

"Well sir she is just so beautiful, no more than beautiful… perfect can't even begin to describe her. And she was on my mind ever since then so I asked her out on a date."

"What if you get her pregnant?"

"Sir it wouldn't happen unless we were married."

"Ok."_ WOW and he has is blood in the right place! _"So what do you do for money?"

"I work a Classical All."

"Why do you work there?"

"I enjoy the classics. Mozart, Beethoven, Bach… all of them. I also compose my own pieces."

"Really. So do you perform these compositions?"

"Yes sir I do."

"My daughter tells me you live a lone."

"Yes sir I do."

"Could we come and see your house sometime?"

"Yes sir of course. When ever you want to come and see it."

"How about after your date with my daughter."

"Yes sir."

Chapter II

The Date

About six minutes after we left Anna's house and we were just arriving at La Roca.

"How did you do that?" Asked Anna

"Do what?"

"Get my father to let you date me! Normally he gets mad and kicks them out."

"I under stand how he felt, me and my brother are the same with our sister."

"That's all…"

"Yep."

_Was he serious when he said how I look to him?_

"Yes I was serious. Witch brings me to my question. Will you be my mate?"

"YES!!!" she had practically yelled her response." yes I would like that."

"Okay and do you want this form or my sealed side."

"You're… sealed… side?"

"Yes my sealed side… my vampire side."

"You have a vampire side?"

"Yes I was born vampire, and was exiled to be a werewolf."

"And you can… wait you were exiled by the elders?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I can't remember why. I only know that I was."

"Well Ryan is a master a removing seals. If you're in your vampire form we could release it."

"But that's up to you love. How do you want me? Wolf or vamp?"

"Vampire."

"Then we can talk to Ryan tomorrow about it then."

"Yea or to night."

"You want to bug him while his hunting?"

"Yep."

"You want this that bad huh?"

"Yea."

"Well then we'll talk to him to night. Do you know were to find him?"

"Yes."

"He hunts there? Well the mystery vamp is solved."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we joined our covens Ryan was hunting on my… our land. I didn't know who it was and chased after him but he was fast, very fast. To fast for me to catch. Glad I didn't."

She smiled. "Well be glad he's a pacifist."

All I could manage to do was smile back.

"So want to go show my dad your house?"

"You sure he won't have a hart attack? He almost had one when he saw my car."

"I'm sure he won't."

Later that night after Anna's father left my house, our house, me and Anna went to meet Ryan. We ran hand in hand through the woods to meet Ryan

"So you think Ryan will help us Anna?"

"Yea"

"Alright."

"There he is up a head. Ryan!"

"Oh hay Anna, Reven. Anna I thought you wouldn't mate with any one?"

"This is a very special case."

"Reven for a wolf you can move fast in your human form."

"That's why Ryan was here. I have a seal placed on my vampire side and need it removed. I'm already in my vampire mind set." I said to Ryan.

"Ok who placed it?"

"The elders."

"Oh!!! What for?"

"Don't know. Can you remove it?"

"Yea come here." Ryan then preformed a series of hand seals and said "Seal, Release."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

I blacked out.

I came to three days later. And I remembered who I was. I was the Dark Lord Reven. The oath I toke was a simple phrase. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. Love shall free me. Now I have found my love. I was a fallen guardian.

"Anna?"

"Yes I me here."

I opened my eyes, and saw she was crying. "Why are you crying love?"

"You were heart, all because I wanted you to be a vampire."

"No don't cry. Pain wont phase me because the only thing that can hurt me now is being away from you love."

"Okay."

"What day is it?"

"It's Sunday."

"I was out three days…"

"Yep and I never left your side."

"What a bout school?"

"My dad cleared it with the school."

"You skipped school."

"So did you"

"I was unfit to go to school."

"And I stayed to be sure you'd be ok."

"What time is it?"

"Five thirty a.m."

"So we have the whole day together, what do you want to d… my head… is… quiet."

"What?"

"I don't hear any thoughts… other than my own."

"So what was it a wolf thing."

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. I'm with you and that's all that matters to me."

"Well there's one thing I want to do… it's you."

"Your father?"

"What about him?"

"If you get…"

"don't worry this is what I want.""

I couldn't say any thing after that…she had me distracted.

"Huff, huff. That was amazing Reven."

"Well it was what you wanted."

"Yea."

"So now what do you want to do love?"

"Well I'm getting thirsty."

"Were do you want to hunt?"

"How about… Denver?"

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yea"

And with that we headed out to Denver to hunt. We got to Denver in about 7 minutes. When we got there we decided to hunt downtown for the sinners, the thieves, the muggers, the murderers. Those we felt were evil. We soon found a couple muggers mugging an old lady.

"You ready love?"

"Yea."

"You sound nervous."

"I'm fine."

"Kay." _something's not right. Something is bugging her._

"Lets go." she said with a smile.

We moved in so fast the muggers didn't see us coming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What were did you two com… Ah!!!!!!"

"Love she saw us." said Anna

"Don't worry maim, this may hurt but you'll be fine."

"AHHHHH!!!" I bit her.

"Reven what are you doing?"

"Letting her for get what she saw."

"So you're changing her!"

"No, I can apply enough venom to maker for get this and not change her."

"Oh. Sorry I thought you were changing her."

"Its okay love don't worry."

"Where, where am I?"

"Maim are you okay? We herd a scream and came to see what the fuss was and you were just laying here on the floor."

"I, I don't know what happened. I feel fine."

"Maim we could take you to the hospital."

"No I'll be fine."

"Alright."

Chapter III

The Dark Lord

Are you okay? You've been acting odd since we've started dating and released your mind.

She had written on a note. I then wrought back;

Yea, it's just I remember things and I hope I can keep you safe from the people who are after me.

What do you mean?

Who am I really?

Reven Yenalduchi my mate.

You have it half right. I am your mate, and may name is Reven. But what am I?

You are a vampire. Were you going with this?

Have you heard of an organization in our kind called U.F.D.V.?

No. why? What does it have to do with any thing?

United Force for the Defense of Vampires, U.F.D.V. they are very similar to the elder counsel, but they live by a different code.

What's the code they live by?

Peace is a lie, there is only Passion

Through Passion I gain Strength

Through Strength I gain Power

Through Power I gain Victory

Though Victory my chains are broken

Love shall free me.

So they think love can grant them freedom. What so bad about that?

The way they express there passion. With killing for there mate or them selves.

So how could they be any danger to us? We could take them, or is there some thing you're not telling me?

They may attack us, if my old apprentice toke my place.

Your old apprentice? You were one of them

Yes there leader, I was the Dark Lord Reven Yenalduchi.

You don't seem dark of evil, just sexy.

And you don't seem like a vampire, just very sexy.

The bell then rang. We walked out side together and continued our conversation.

"And what does my being sexy and not looking like a vampire have to do with anything?" said Anna

"That not every thing is as it appears." I replied

"So?"

"Just saying, I am what I am"

"No your not love, you are not the thing you were before"

"I hope your right love"

"I am, and you know it."

As we finished our conversation, which was kept to low for humans to hear, we were arriving at out last class together, choir. As we walked in the bell rang for class to start. We took our seats and I was lost playing the piano for the class as they sang to it, Anna included with the rest of the class, and to day was the long day for this class, we had it till the end of the day.

Later that day I was driving Anna home.

"I'm going to miss you till tomorrow love"

"I know love" I replied.

"Why do I feel like things are going to change for the worse…?"

"It's all in your head love" I then got out of the car and walked her to her door.

"Goodnight love" she said.

"Goodnight" and I kissed her goodnight.

_I hope she's wrong about that feeling…_

When I got home my family was every where, dead…

_What happened… huh? That sent…_

I started growling instantly and ran in to my house, the lock was busted on the door, when I entered someone said "Revan… good to see u again"

"I wish I could say the same… Sarith."

"So you remember me."

"Yes, and now you die" I charged at him with pure rage punching him in the head killing him instantly. I heard clapping behind me

"Still just as fast I see"

"I suggest you leave before I kill you too"

"I doubt you could"

"Try me… Karan"

"I would but we were just messengers"

"Well, send a message to your lord for me… tell him… I'll kill him. Now run a long before I change my mind"


End file.
